Events/Combat
__NOEDITSECTION__ : Note that this page is automatically generated; editing it is pointless. To edit event descriptions, edit the entries in the alphabetical pages, e.g. Events/A, Events/B, etc. Changes there will be copied over to here within a few hours. Combat related events Fires when player's faction changes. i.e.: "Your reputation with Timbermaw Hold has very slightly increased." -- NEW 1.9 ; arg1: chat message ;arg11: Chat lineID Fired when the player gains any amount of honor, anything from an honorable kill to bonus honor awarded. ; arg1: chat message (format: "%s dies, honorable kill Rank: %s (Estimated Honor Points: %d)" or "You have been awarded %d honor.") See API COMBAT LOG EVENT. This event fires only if it matches current global combat log filter settings. See API COMBAT LOG EVENT. AddOns wanting to parse all events the moment they happen should register for this event. (See this blue posting for more info) ; arg1: timestamp ; arg2: event ; arg3: sourceGUID ; arg4: sourceName ; arg5: sourceFlags ; arg6: destGUID ; arg7: destName ; arg8: destFlags ; arg9: spellID ;arg10: spellName ;arg11: spellSchool ;arg12: SuffixParam1 ;arg13: SuffixParam2 ;arg14: SuffixParam3 ;arg15: SuffixParam4 ;arg16: SuffixParam5 ;arg17: SuffixParam6 ;arg18: SuffixParam7 ;arg19: SuffixParam8 ;arg20: SuffixParam9 Fired when the currently watched entity (as set by the function) takes or avoids damage, receives heals, gains mana/energy/rage, etc. This event is used by Blizzard's floating combat text addon. ; arg1: Combat message type. Known values include "DAMAGE", "SPELL_DAMAGE", "DAMAGE_CRIT", "HEAL", "PERIODIC_HEAL", "HEAL_CRIT", "MISS", "DODGE", "PARRY", "BLOCK", "RESIST", "SPELL_RESISTED", "ABSORB", "SPELL_ABSORBED", "MANA", "ENERGY", "RAGE", "FOCUS", "SPELL_ACTIVE", "COMBO_POINTS", "AURA_START", "AURA_END", "AURA_START_HARMFUL", "AURA_END_HARMFUL", "HONOR_GAINED", and "FACTION". ; arg2: For damage, power gain and honor gains, this is the amount taken/gained. For heals, this is the healer name. For auras, the aura name. For block/resist/absorb messages where arg3 is not nil (indicating a partial block/resist/absorb) this is the amount taken. For faction gain, this is the faction name. For the SPELL_ACTIVE message, the name of the spell (abilities like Overpower and Riposte becoming active will trigger this message). ; arg3: For heals, the amount healed. For block/resist/absorb messages, this is the amount blocked/resisted/absorbed, or nil if all damage was avoided. For faction gain, the amount of reputation gained. arg3 does NOT return amount absorbed since at least patch 2.4 Fired when a duel is finished. Fired when the player returns in bounds after being out of bounds during a duel. Fired when the player leaves the bounds of the duel Fired when the player is challenged to a duel ; arg1 : opponent name Fired when the player's pet begins attacking. Fired when the player's pet ceases attack Fires after the PLAYER_CONTROL_LOST event, when control has been restored to the player. Fires whenever the player is unable to control the character. Examples are when afflicted by fear, mind controlled, or when using a taxi. Fired when a player engages auto-attack. Note that firing a gun or a spell, or getting aggro, does NOT trigger this event. From a post by Dhrago on the WoW forums: : PLAYER_ENTER_COMBAT and PLAYER_LEAVE_COMBAT are for *MELEE* combat only. They fire when you initiate autoattack and when you turn it off. However, any spell or ability that does not turn on autoattack does not trigger it. Nor does it trigger when you get aggro.'' : You probably want PLAYER_REGEN_DISABLED (happens when you get aggro) and PLAYER_REGEN_ENABLED (happens when you lose aggro).'' This event is fired whenever the player's focus target (/focus) is changed, including when the focus target is lost or cleared. Fired when the player leaves combat through death, defeat of opponents, or an ability. Does not fire if a player flees from combat on foot. Fired whenever you enter combat, as normal regen rates are disabled during combat. This means that either you are in the hate list of a NPC or that you've been taking part in a pvp action (either as attacker or victim). Fired after ending combat, as regen rates return to normal. Useful for determining when a player has left combat. This occurs when you are not on the hate list of any NPC, or a few seconds after the latest pvp attack that you were involved with. This event is fired whenever the player's target is changed, including when the target is lost. ;arg1 : up if you click the target directly, down if you press Escape to clear the target selection, LeftButton if you select the target using static frames in the UI, nil if the target moves out of range and is lost. Fired when an npc or player participates in combat and takes damage ; arg1 : the UnitID of the entity ; arg2 : Action,Damage,etc (e.g. HEAL, DODGE, BLOCK, WOUND, MISS, PARRY, RESIST, ...) ; arg3 : Critical/Glancing indicator (e.g. CRITICAL, CRUSHING, GLANCING) ; arg4 : The numeric damage ; arg5 : Damage type in numeric value (1 - physical; 2 - holy; 4 - fire; 8 - nature; 16 - frost; 32 - shadow; 64 - arcane)